


Boots

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal, Blow Job, Foot Fetish, Gang Bang, M/M, NSFW, Scent Kink, Sweat, cum, foot job, handjob, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: When you cross the wrong underworld boss, sooner or later it will come back to bite you in the ass.





	Boots

He knew these streets. From the bottom of the craggy sidewalk to the top of the dilapidated buildings, oh did he know these streets. Rain trickled down through a thousands wash lines and popped down into the potholes under his feet. He lifted his hood up to guard his face. It didn't matter if he looked suspect. Everyone around here looked suspect. That was why locals drew their curtains at 7 p.m. and didn't venture out until 9 the next morning. This place, like so many others, wasn't safe. But it was the sort of area that drew you in and kept you here. Nobody escaped the Backroads Quarter. Not for long anyhow. 

It felt like he'd been called home, albeit not under the best of circumstances. He turned the corner, headed down the ally and through the brick corridors of this neon lit district and peeked out behind him. He didn't think anyone would be fool enough to follow. Why would they need too? None the less, it never hurt to keep an eye out. This was the last place he'd want somebody from the team popping up behind him.

He tapped the GPS on his phone and headed down a smaller path, little more than a human sized crack between two buildings. He could see the dot on the screen but there was nothing to be viewed from the outside. ~Of course.~ He tapped up his specs and saw in glaring green iridescent light the words Backroads Bar written on code, hidden from the view of anyone but those already in the know. He didn't see any guards, but that didn't mean he wasn't being watched. 

He pressed his hand up to a metal panel and sure enough, a pin pad was revealed. They'd given him the code, knowing full well he wouldn't be handing it over to anyone else. The door opened and a big brute of an omnic stood in the doorway. “You got a reason to be here?” he asked, the narrow slits meant to mimic human eyes were intentionally furrowed to be more menacing. 

“Would I be here if I didn't?” Jack lifted his hood and let the Omnic's scanners take a good look at him. The recognition only took a second, the the blue eyes lit up. 

“The Boss is waiting for you.” He stepped back just enough to let Jack into the flood of techno music and flashing black lights amid a sea of technicolor splatter. Omnic gyrated on the flood between humans. It was hard to tell which ones were customers and which were for purchase or display. They liked it that way. Made it harder to tell who could be arrested. A six armed omnic was mixing drinks behind the bar while a cyborg stood guard. Jack could tell the difference between a well enhanced cyborg and somebody wearing thrifty tech that was polished up to look different from bargain bin crap. There was defiantly a lot more of one than the other around here. He was pushed towards the bar to wait for his meeting and took a whiskey shot to calm his nerves. 

Nobody liked a phone call from Momori. Especially when that nobody might have ditched him half a decade ago with guns and loot in tow. 

Jack tapped his screen back on and opened the text agains.

BigM: I don't like how we left things, Jackie. Always sat kinda sour with me and the boys.

Jack: Thats too bad, since thats the way it's gone stay.

BigM: Oh. Now thats a down right shame. And here I thought we all had such fond memories of one another. 

What followed was a brief, thirty second clip of something from a good long while ago. Back when he was still low enough on the totem pole to be getting screwed around with at parties. He hadn't known anyone had been shooting a video or he wouldn't have gone in for it. Despite what it looked like, everything happening at the time had been consenting. He doubted he was going to get off that easy tonight. 

He had limits to what he would do. His old life was long gone. He had a family now, albeit full of soldiers, cranky snipers, and hammer weilding Germans. But it was still his family and he wouldn't stab them in the back for old cum wadded up in the dirt. Jack had strong suspicions that Momori had called him here to do just that. He steeled his resolve as a bouncer came to get him and he was led back through the crowd, down a set of stairs behind the dias and into the private offices any legitimate night club might have. 

The noise was muffled and he could see the people bumping and grinding together in a frenzy of poor impulse control. He'd never been much into that part of the business, but he'd worked as he'd been told in exchange for money and protection. Thats what you did. What they all did. 

He nodded to a couple of people he remembered from the old days. They didn't nod back. That didn't bode well in the least. Jack started to make a turn for the slick black polished door where he knew Momori used to keep his office but the bouncer shook his head. 

“Uh-uh. Big M wants you in the backroom.”

That boded even worse. Jack followed obediently as they came up to a larger metal door with another pin pad connected to it. He tried to get a look at the code but the broad shouldered guy blocked him. The door swung open wide and he was allowed to go inside first. He wished the hell he hadn't. 

Sitting down in a chair in the middle of the floor, bound tightly about the arms and legs, was his commanding officer, groaning as he came too. His head rolled back and he winced at the bright glare of the lights shining down on him.

Big M sat back on his couch with a few of his boys. “I thought I told you not to be followed, Jackie?”

Jesse had thought himself a bit smarter than this. Or at the very least a little sneakier. Turned out he was neither. He'd kept up with Jack through the city, close enough on his heels to keep the phone tracer active but not so close to get spotted. He'd backtracked and wormed his way through until he'd realized where his soldier was headed. 

He liked to think he had faith in his people. That everyone deserved a second chance, the opportunity to make things right. And maybe they did. Or at least he hoped Jack did. But right now, things were looking rather dismal. Jesse could hear them talking about something and tried to right his brain to listen in before they realized he was more awake than he appeared.

“...not a part of this, Momori.”

“I...” A fog of thick cigar smoke, cheap and tacky in the air. “What do you expect...Blackwatch thugs. ...at my door.”

Jesse tried to make himself fight through the haze. They'd given him plenty of cracks on the skull when they took him. What he could hear sounded like it was being spoken in an echoy bubble. He could see one thing for damn sure. At first, he had wondered if maybe Jack had betrayed them, led him into a trap for some kind of mega military underground movement. Those were always around. More like a bothersome pest than any read threat. But looking up at the man's fury and stance, Jack hadn't been ready for this little wrinkle any more than he had. 

“Thats not on me! I told you to get yourself better security than ten year old, out of date omnics. Not my fault you never listened.” Jack reminded his old boss and walked forward, ignoring the base line thugs brandishing their weapons at him. He'd taken worse hits in training when Reinhardt decided to slug him. “Now look, I came. I don't know what he's doing here but he's not a part of this. You let him go and I'll give you what you want...”

“Now, you've been gone too long. But I think you'd remember what happens when I hear attitude I don't much like.” Momori snapped his fingers and a couple of guys sauntered over to McCree, chuckling to themselves in a hungry, deviant manner. They were out for blood, or maybe something more. 

Jesse grunted as a hand scratched back over his scalp, yanking his head back to show off his cut features. A second hand wrapped around his neck, as much for a show of dominance as for any real power over him. He grunted when one of the guys knelt and began to take his time undoing the belt straps and boots.

“Save his boots. I got plans for those pretty leather hides.” 

“I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Com-on guys.” Jesse grunted, faking good humor in a bad situation. “Don do bad things to a mans boots.”

“Momori!” Jack rounded and found himself facing an amused grin. 

“Now here's whats gonna happen. You are gonna toe the line and behave yourself or you're friend over there is gonna be playing bitch boy for the next few sessions at our more discerning gentlemans club.” Momori leaned forward, tapping out his cigar between his two fat fingers into a gold rimmed ashtray like a bad 80's businessman. “You remember working for me there. I always made the rougher clients pay extra for damages now didn't I?” 

A sharp moan broke through their voices and Jacked looked over to see Jesse's clothing coming off with more determination. The man holding his throat now had his tongue along the commanders neck, one hand trailing it's way down to pinch at one of the nipples along his hairy chest. A sharp pant pulls out as his pants come down and a new set of hands begin to fondle at his boxer briefs. 

“You don't need him! Look I know you still have the tapes on me I just...”

“Oh but those tapes didn't stop you from bringing your friend along. No. I think we need to keep him as additional insurance on your good behavior, Morrison.” 

Another sharp moan, fingers now tugging at the dark nipples. Jesse's body was wriggling uncomfortably in the chair, neither settling nor trying too hard to get loose. 

“Damn it fine. Fine! What do you want?”

Momori sucked in his lower lip. “For starters I think you need to be reminded where that tongue of yours belongs. So you're gonna do exactly what I tell you too while the boys over here remind your friend why police officers don't come into my Quarter.”

“He...” Jack snapped off the comment. Police? Momori thought he'd gone off and joined local police? Jack might have laughed if it hadn't been such a fucking stupid idea. They were in far less trouble of Momori just thought they were just a special sector of the police. “Okay. Okay I will do whatever you want me to do. But I want my friend and that footage back.”

The man nodded, content with the sentiment if not the delivery. He waved his hand to the three men still lounging on the couch and they stood up, encircling Jack. 

“W-wait. Wait! I thought we had a deal!” The younger man panicked, resisting the hands tugging at his clothing, dragging him out into the center of the room with Jesse. He watched as one of them took a large pill capsule and snapped it right under Jesse's nose, clapping a hand over his mouth so he would be forced to breath in the fumes and powders. 

Jesse tried to jerked his head out of the strong mans grip, but none the less he could feel the sharp. Prickly sensation of the drug inside his nostrils. His whole world went fuzzy again. His nerve endings flared into awareness as he began to pant. Suddenly the air seemed to have sensational contact with his skin. The touches, the crude, scraping, demanding touches these men were putting on him were now so much more connecting. 

“There we go. Just a quick dose of Pepp and he's raring to go.” 

Jesse felt blood rush down into his thighs, his veins like warm pools of need swarming into his pelvis. His head bobbed from side to bit and a clear, high moan of heat peeled from his lips. 

“You see Jackie, I need to field test my new drug here before it hits the streets. Gonna make Viagra look like Pez candies. You remember those? Pez candies? Used to be all over the placed. Loved em.” Momori chuckled behind his cigar smoke and took a long drink. “And you are gonna be the one to see just how well it preforms against...shall we say an unaffected male?” 

Jack went down on his kneels as they began to tear clothing off of him, discarding it in a pile off to the side with two exceptions. Like Jesse, they kept his socks and shoes close at hand. Jack resisted a little, just enough to make it clear he didn't want to be doing this. He caught Jesse's eyes but the commander was already starting to feel the heavy push of the new drug in his system. Another push shoved his face to the ground and a hard hand smacked down against his ass. “Ugh! Fuck you. I've had worse than that on training days.”

“Ouh! Oh okay so this one has a mouth on him.” One of the men laughed and hit his ass again. “Maybe I should introduce you to my belt? Think that'll quiet you down a bit for me?” he smacked Jack again and again, watching the sweet flesh ripple at the hard connect. He got his own pleasure out of popping it while they wrangled the now hot and heavy Jesse down from the chair.

“Ho-ly shit. Sir did you see what the cowboy here is packing?” He whistled and wrestled the front of the fabric down, letting the fat, angry cock pop free of it's restraints. “This is a big bull here isn't it?” 

“Not bad. Not bad at all. He'd do pretty well on the rounds don't you agree ladies?” Momori chuckled as one of his omnic girls winked at Jesse and laughed. “For now lets keep him with a more practiced partner. Can't having him wrecking one of my playthings.” 

The thug handling Jesse gave the cock a rude smack. Followed up by another just to watch the cock bob in the air for him. “You know if I had more time I would give you a ride myself. But I think it's gonna be just as much fun watching you tear Jack up again. I miss the sight of that.”

Jesse growled in his face and spat. He was drugged up but not that far gone. 

“Smart mouth huh? We can fix this.” He walked over to Jack's boots and fished the socks out of them. They had the stretched, clingy look of well worn socks, hanging limply from his hands and the man sniffed and made a noise. “Man you never did learn to keep your laundry done now did you?” He laughed and shoved one sock into the other, flinging it around a couple of times to make a tight ball in the middle. “Open wide.”

Jesse grit his teeth and thrashed, trying to keep his own mind about himself as two of the others held him by the shoulders, trying to get him to show some obedience as they forced the rank weaving into his jaw and tied it tightly behind his head. Jesse groaned and made a face, giving Jack a look that said quite clearly 'I-blame-you'.

Jack knew better. He didn't want this per say. But he'd handled worse. As they brought back Jesse's socks he caught a wiff of that familiar, rough musk that followed his commander like the mane of a horse. He growled to himself and accepted the salty tang of it in his mouth before a harsh blush turned his cheeks pink. He knew he shouldn't be so aroused like this. Not in this situation. Not right in front of Jesse. But old habits died hard as hell. 

While Jack couldn't' say he missed serving whoever paid the most, he'd liked the creativity, the inventiveness of some of his clients. And when something like that gets started in your blood, it never fully clears out. He'd been playing things close to the chest since being recruited into Blackwatch under Jesse. But that didn't mean his desires had ever gone away. He just didn't want anyone to find out and run the risk of somebody knowing somebody who had been at one of Momori's 'mixers'. 

So this? It was raunchy and wrong, but right up his ally. Jack strained against the tight ropes and let his mind wander to the tension in his muscles, the way this was all going to leave marks on his skin for days. He bit down into the old sock, releasing more of the scent and groaned into it, letting himself indulge in the warped fantasy he'd had a hundred times before. It wasn't fair for a man like Jesse to be twenty years his senior. Or to be his commanding officer. Or to be sticking his neck out for one of his own which frankly just made the bastard all the more attractive. 

Jack felt another smack on his ass and tried to ready himself as he watched the men begin to set up for the next part of this dirty game. The items they were bringing out didn't leave him much hope for his sense of humility to survive the evening. He just hoped they meant to use Jesse on him more than for themselves. 

Jesse looked down at the younger man with a sense of regret. He had been the one to lift Jack up and pull him into their little group of delinquents turned special ops. Now he hadn't even been able to keep track of the man long enough to keep him out of trouble. For what it was worth, he hadn't known Jack's past went this deep. The name Momori was tossed around here and there as a man who knew how to get things, especially things you weren't supposed to have. Illegal weapons, omnic operations systems, intelligence drivers, people... All were under his bailiwick. The sole reason they allowed him to keep this operation going was because of how often it could end up useful when you needed to move through less than legal channels. Blackwatch used him, though this was the first time Jesse had ever met the man face to face. 

Turns out, they were the ones about to be used. 

“Wait!” Jesse groaned as a few of them men started to push the captured Jack down, kicking his thighs open. “W-wait. C-come on. Come on you wanna have fun? Why go an get me all riled up and then turn to him?”

“You can wait your turn. I believe Jack needs a reminder of his place in the world.” 

Jack began to pant, steadying himself and trying to find balance on his knees. They hadn't lost their touch, his ankles bound to his thighs, keeping him immobile as possible. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on letting his anal muscles go lax, preparing for what he knew was coming. It had been ages since he'd had to stretch on a daily basis. How long since he'd even had a plug up his ass? Or a set of fingers besides his own? 

One of the man squirted a generous amount of lubrication into his palm, slathering up the hole with all the care and grace of an overused Fleshlight. He pushed two fingers in without any pomp and grinned to himself. “He's a tight fucker ain't he?” The man rammed them in, watching Jack's back muscles tense and squirm under this demanding attention. “Yeah. The way Momori tells it you liked it up the ass. Gonna show us all a good time tonight!”

Jack gurgled and his eyes rolled back as he breathed deeply of that rank scent under his nose. Fuck he could taste Jesse on it! That should make him feel such a squirming heat in his gut but there it was. Dirty and low and needy as fuck. He caught Jesse looking at him, fighting as best he could against his own erection and the guards. He wished the man couldn't see him like this. 

A thick cock pushed up to the hard ring and Jack arched, bleating out through the sweat sock as it ground down into his flesh, demanding it's rights over him. He went red in the face and growled out when the tension ached into his hips. ~Fuckin gently you bastards!~ Yet even that thought was cut off as the gel let the cock glide up inside his hole with determination.

“Fuck yeah. Look at him stretch like that. Cute little pink ring looks like it's gonna swallow your dick.” One of the others added, fondling himself through his jeans.

“Well don't wait your turn. He's got two perfectly good hands and a pretty mouth.”

Jesse felt himself twitch angrily as two of the men held him back, kneeling before Jack as the handsome soldier was surrounded, a rough cock pumping in and out slowly. It only took a moment for the others to find their preferred spot. “No...fuck...fuck jus...hhhnnnngh!”

Momori sipped at his dark drink. “Whats the matter? Wish it could be you pounding away at him? Well if you preform to the letter I might just give you that chance.” He cackled and waved his hand for them to continue. 

Jack felt cold lubrication shot off into his hands, followed quickly by a cock pressed into each palm. Almost by instinct he formed a hole with his fingers, letting them slide their rigid cocks through to keep them amused. This wasn't his first rodeo. He knew how to keep pressure on the shaft as they did the work of thrusting into him. Even with the distraction of his asshole being fucked out, he wasn't that far out of practice. It hit him almost as an after thought that one of the men wasn't circumcised. Playing off instinct he slid his thumb up and rolled it around the foreskin, playing with the sensitive head underneat.

“Ouh shit! Ouh f-fuck yeah.” The thug grunted and jerked forward shakily. “Ouh you're an eager fuckin thing aren't you?” He groaned in pleasure, letting himself enjoy this sensation.

A thumb hooked into the sock and yanked it from Jack's mouth, tilting his head up to see the blue eyes. “Lets see if that mouth of yours can do any good.” He spat into Jack's lips, opening his mouth with his fingers and pushing his cock rudly down on the tongue. “You bite me and you'll regret it.”

~As if I would.~ Jack grumbled and his breath hitched as the cock up his hole started to rub against the swollen bundle of nerves. He panted around the cock, his brain starting to feel fuzzy as this heated pulsing took over. He had never forgotten how to do this job. But he hadn't thought he could still lie here and find pleasure in being used. 

“Now look at that!” 

A hand gripped down on his hard cock, smacking it with mocking amusement. “Look at this. You really are a needy, greedy slut!”

Jesse's teeth chewed into the supple flesh of his lower lip. He could see it, wet and reddened, hanging from under Jack's body like an overripe fruit. Jesse rolled his hips, imagining how wonderful it would be to thrust in deep, feel his balls tap against Jack's every time they swung forward. Would he like that? Would he get off on that simple feeling?

The guy who was getting his foreskin toyed with yanked back, grunting as he shot an arch of thick cum out over Jack's back. He gave a low noise, pulling back as he shook himself off and wipes the last few drops off on the man's cheek. “Your turn.” he motioned and switched places with one of Jesse's handlers. 

Jack felt a new cock slip into his grip, starting the slow pump in and out of his hand. Back and forth it began to go, the thugs switching places as they wished. He felt a dull pop as the cock pulled from his ass, letting the man he'd been sucking take it's place.

“Filthy. Just disgusting.” He grunted and walked around front, pulling his shoes off. “Come on. You wanna keep your buddy safe? Show me what a filthy thing you are.” He kicked off his other boot and put his bare foot on the back of Jack's head, shoving it down against his warm toes. “Use that tongue. Use it come on!”

Jack closed his eyes and let himself drift off as his pink tongue slipped out and took a big, wide lick of the foot. He imagined himself doing this for Jesse. The man who'd taken him under his wing and shwon him how to be more than a whore for hire. Jesse, who'd never asked for more than what he was willing to share. Who respected him. 

He'd never get that back.

Jesse was loosing his mind! He couldn't even touch himself! All he could do was let the itchy fabric of his boxers rub against his now oversensitive cock. This shouldn't be so hot. But there he was, ramrod straight over watching his friend whine and get fucked while bathing a guys feet. “Fuck.” he panted, swaying back and forth. It felt like he was loosing blood from his head. His senses were alive, his mind dizzy. How much longer could these bastards keep this going? 

They switched out again and Jack howled as a far larger cock took it's place inside him, driving him forward. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and for a moment, he couldn't tell if he was sucking cock or popping someones big toe into his lips. It didn't really matter. As a hot splatter of cum smacked him in the face, he groaned and was pulled up, made to straddle a lap and sit all the way for to the balls. 

“You always were one of the best I had Jack.” Momori's voice echoed out through the room. He sat forward. “Boys! Get him dressed. I've got an idea before our guests head home for the evening.”

Jack was left loose and dripping as they obediantly dropped him on the floor. His bonds were cut and they tossed his clothing back at him, still stroking off as he slowly managed to rise and fumble for his uniform. “D-do I get a towel or anything?” 

“No. No I don't think you do.” The man's sick sense of humor was really showing tonight. “You're gonna walk home drenched in the leftovers of what you did tonight. And when I decide I need to talk to you again, you'll remember just what happened here. But we're not done yet. Get your clothes on. Now.” 

Jack managed a sheepish look as he pulled the dry clothing on, watching it soak up the massive amount of cum sticking to his body. He knelt there for a moment, ass sore and flexing, trying to close up after... hell he couldn't remember how long he'd been lying there getting fucked. When the men began to surround him again, they dropped one of Jesse's big leather cowboy boots in front of him. 

“Oh for fucks sake ya'll jus ain't decent!” Jesse roared as the handler to his right chuckled, kneeling down to put a hand on his suffering prick. “U-uhhhghfuckin...shit!”

“Well well. Looks like the new batch has some fairly enthusiastic effects.” Momori waved a hand for them to continue.

Jesse grunted, watching with a kind of stunned helplessness as the man began to rub him with precision, turning his wrist a bit to give a nice spiral behind the motions. “Ouhh! H-huuun-nnuuuugh!” 

Jack knew he was going to loose his fucking mind. Just listening to Jesse make those kinda of fucked up, bull in heat noises was enough to make him want to cum! His head was yanked around and a cock forced down into his mouth, but Jack turned an eye over to Jesse, watching the other men fondle him meanly. He sucked down, slurping his tongue out along the member and looking up just often enough to make the guy think he was playing attention to the blow job. But in reality, all his focus was on how lovely it would feel to put that red, aggravated dick down his throat and fuck his own mouth out with it. 

The poor cowboy! He wanted to help. He wanted to save his friend. But it felt like his knees would give out if he moved. The two handlers were doing a good job of fondling his body, rubbing him up as they enjoyed how easily he was held in their sway. They were being a great deal more gentle with him than jack. A mouth closed down around his shoulder, nibbling and sucking him into arousal. A hand pinched and tweaked his nipples, making them poke out enticingly. It was like they wanted to see just how frustrated they could get him before he popped. Maybe that was the point. Maybe they wanted to get him to cum without a touch to his prick. See if the drug could push him over that fabled edge. 

“Jack.” he croaked out in a horse voice. “Ja-ack-ie. I'm...I'm sorry. So sorry. Ouh fuck!” Jesse howled out sharply, thighs a quivering mess as they finally showed a moments mercy and began to steadily jerk him off in earnest. 

Jack groaned as the cock in his mouth yanked free and the guy made him hold his bosses boot up like a goblet for offering. The soldier watched as a heavy stream of cum slid out of the wet tip, dripping down into the boot. 

“Heh. Give your police officer friend me regards.” He snorted and spat down into it before going to sit down and lite up a cigarette. The next of the brutes followed suit, turning the younger soldiers mouth to him and thrusting so deep that Jack had no choice but to gurgle it down, his gag reflex bringing up drool to follow the cum down into Jesse's boots. 

Jack could hear their crude words echo in his ear and whimpered softly. How could he be so hard? He wished he had a free hand, just for a moment, to reach down and start pumping himself off. Anything for a split second of relief. In the same instant, he relished the ferocity and determination denial brought. There was a driving sense that being put off gave him. It was like danging a carrot in front of a stubborn horse. He'd push himself harder if he thought there might be a reward at the end of it. 

Another fat load dropped into his mouth and his throat was grabbed before he could swallow. “Put it in the boot 'officer'.” a dark voice told him. Jack spit it out obediently, letting the thick plot echo down by the sole before being tugged around for the next one.

Jesse could look down and witness precum starting to dribble plaintively from his hole. A deep, dark sense of shame crept over him. He'd never be able to look Jack in the eyes after this. Not in a million years. It was too much. Two hands gripped at the shaft, pumping it with firm intention while a tongue slicked against his ear, hitting just the right set of nerves to make him turn into mush. Another set of hands teased up and down the crack of his ass, bringing just enough tension to the outside of his pucker to make his squirm without letting it in. They were teasing. Holding him on edge, making him frustrated as all hell before letting him drop. 

Ask him how long this went on. He couldn't have told you. He only knew the pacing was unbearable. His skin was slick with perspiration. Jesse bent down to the floor as he was manipulated through the most base of motions, the drug swimming through his blood stream and into his brain. He could see what they were doing to his body, his boots and his Jack. But not a damn thing in the world could have moved him to stop them. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was just that all his brains were tied up in his cock.

“Alright. Thats enough. Lets let the gentlemen have a nice chat with one another huh?”

At long last they were drug together, face to face and surrounded by the most unfriendly of persons. Jack could barley make himself meet Jesse's eyes, but he had no problem looking down at the throbbing cock. “Jesse...” he muttered. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you drug down into this.” he groaned as he was sat down on his aching rump.

Jesse panted and shook his head, unable to form a coherent sentence with which to protest. He was flush and needy. And everything he wanted was only a few inches away from him. 

“You wanna help your friend out now don't you Jesse?” Momori suggested as one of his omnic women brought him another drink. “I've seen the way you look at him. It's almost cute how bad you want one another. Well? Go on. It's just a nice foot job between friends. It'll give you something to talk about when things get too quiet.” 

Jack leaned back and found his balance. He'd been teased and denied, but Jesse handn't even been allowed that much. He slid his feet up against the cock and winced at the disruptive friction. “Can I get a little lube?” he managed from a sore throat. “You wouldn't make me give a man a raw job now would you Momo?” 

Momori snorted, but waved permission. 

Jack nodded as someone squirted a hefty amount of thick, shiny lubrication all over Jesse. The cool touch was almost a relief to the overheated cock and the poor man wads dizzy with unsatisfied lusts. “It's okay, Sir.” Jack whispered, his toes caressing over the reddened flesh. It's alright. I've got you Jesse.” he cooed and began to rub his feet up and down, rolling the toes along the head. “I've got you.”

“OuhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuUUUUUU!” His noise had no right to come from a man. It was high, whiny, destructive. Those beautiful brown eyes had dilated, reflecting Jack's face as if the whole world could only exist there. He didn't try to form words. Ass he could do was jerk gracelessly up into the soles. He rubbed himself against the arch of the feet, depending on Jack to do the real work.

Jack curled up the balls of his feet, pushing the cock up between them and moving his ankle of slow circles as if trying to sooth the pained flesh. He managed well, the lubricant squish and squelching out between his toes and dropping to the floor. It made slurping noises as he went, which only seemed to turn Jesse on more. 

A shot of cum went off right in Jesse's beard. He didn't even seem to notice it. It was like there weren't seven guys standing around them jerking off or something. 

Another hit, spraying out across the both of them. Another, soon after, hitting Jack right across the bridge of his nose. 

Jesse was gasping for air, eyes staring off into some void none but he could really see.

“I got ya Jesse. I got ya. Come on. Come on. You're doing so good, Sir!” Jack encouraged, moving his feet in opposing direction, pushing and probing the cock between them.

“Fuck!” A harsh bleat broke free and Jesse 's cum shot up in bold defiance. He cried in a long, angry growl, teeth bared as every muscle in his abdomen became defined in it's tension. “Shiiiiiiitttitng fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” 

Jack licked his lips, watching the slit empty itself as the white mixed with the clear, rubbing down all over his feet. He dipped his toes in it for a moment and there was, despite everything, a kind of satisfaction in his chest. “Jes...”

The commander looked at him meekly, a thin smile on his face. “S-sorry...bout the..m-mess.”

 

~~~

They didn't talk much on the way back. The rain had passed on, leaving behind a city full of shining streets and the dim reflection of bulbs close to shorting out. Their boots squished together, and neither man had the energy nor perhaps the inclination to remove the sludge of cum from inside the leathers. 

Momori had filmed everything. Would he use it to blackmail them into providing Overwatch secrets? Most likely not. It was far more probably that this was a reminder to the encroaching power of their group what he was capable of. A show that it be to their benefit to look the other way when he operated.

The base wasn't deserted, but night shift was always a skeleton crew this time of year. Most people were out on patrol, special missions, or maybe even on furlough with loves ones. It wasn't much to excuse their way through without too many questions. Got caught in the storm seemed enough to suffice most of the base curiosity of anybody giving them an odd look. 

“So...”

“Yeah.”

Jesse paused at the door to his room. “Thinkin...might shower come mornin...ya know? Rough night and all.” he managed a brief smile, then jerked his head away. 

“Yeah. Same though.” Jack swallowed. “Good night commander.” he turned on his heel and began a fast track towards his room, hoping to get back down around the corridor before...

“Jack?” 

His footsteps faltered.

“We're a family here ya know that?” Jesse offered. “That means when one a us is in trouble, we're all in trouble. And that means you gotta come to us with your problems so we can solve them together.” He licked his lips. “Cause frankly...I'm not too fond a fishing my boys out of firefights like that one on a regular basis.”

“Yes sir.” Jack managed with a tight throat. “I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again.” 

“Well...hopefully not too often anyhow.” 

Jack heard the door slide open and the fading footsteps of Jesse vanishing inside. He didn't think he could walk fast enough to get to his room in time. Guilt gnawed at his insides, but something else pulsed there too. All his focus had hinged on the pleasure of others this evening. Now? Oh hell now. Now he had to do something about his own needs. He could feel guilty tomorrow, when the sun came up and he'd have to look Jesse in the eyes across the mess hall table. 

He got into his private bunk and peeled the wet, stinking clothing off his body. The socks had gotten mixed up in the redressing and Jack stared down at the mess of Jesse McCree's sweat sucks in his hand, dripping with cum, dripping his the faint scent of Jesse. 

He rolled over onto the bed and carefully drew the sock down over his cock, watching all the off white jizz seal around his balls. Twisted. Sick. Oh yes. Yes that and so much more. He threw his head back, took the wet knit fabric between his fingers and squeezed rolling it up and down over his prick. A low moan pulled from his fucked out throat and a tear fell from his eyes. Yes. He needed this so bad!

A roll of his hand and he felt the gathered cum at the bottom squeeze out through his clenched fingers. It trickled down over the knuckles and made a mess on his thighs. Even that reminded him of Jesse. What he'd give to humiliate himself before the man. Hadn't he given it, just a little? 

Another heavy stroke, this time from the base up so he could linger over his rigid need and enjoy it for a while longer. A few quick, hard pumps, making him roll over in the bed and hump forward into the grip of his own hand. He was sore, hurting. It didn't matter. He needed to cum!

Jack pushed his face down into the pillows and let himself imagine what he wanted. Jesse's hand gripping the back of his neck, holding him in place as the dick slid into his body and slammed home. He imagined Jesse fucking him relentlessly, without yield or quarter, and those big farm boy hands holding his hips gently so he wouldn't loose balance. He thought of each wanton thrust cracking the air from his lungs till he couldn't breath. His world turned into flashes of debauchery between himself and his commander. Rough domination and the heady, drunken grip of knowing he was owned, wanted. 

It was perfection. 

At last his cum shot out onto the bed-sheet, relieving him in a painful shot of ball busting pressure coming from his pelvis. Jack screeched into his pillow, chewing down on the fabric and twisting it in his mouth as he sobbed mournfully. Like so many orgasms, once the heat left, the mind seemed to come back into it's own and an awareness of self pulled him forward. Even through his exhaustion, a question surfaced. Now that it was done, now that the rush had faded, what in the hell was he going to do tomorrow?

If he'd been in Jesse's room, he needn't have worried.

“Jack! Jack! Jack jack jack jack JACK!” Jesse leaned back on the bed, crooking his own fingers deep into his ass, eyes closed as he pictured his own fervid pantomime. No thugs. No crude, barely prepared fucking. Oh no. No he was going to take his time, open that mans' beautiful ass with his fingers till Jack was a whimpering mess underneath of him. 

Jesse breathed out a low bleat and thought of his tongue, dipping down into the mans' tightly whorled fuck hole, tasting his own cum and rimming it out with steadfast dedication to Jack's pleasure as much as his own. Poor Jack. He seemed a giving sort. The kind to put others before himself. Now that just set wrong with him. A good lover took care of their partner sure. But he also took the time to make sure his partner didn't exhaust himself. 

“Oh Jackie. Jack.” The cowboy panted, straining to let himself savor this. The drug addled orgasm had come too quick. It had been blindingly intense, but that kind of climax didn't leave anything to just curl through and adore. He thought of himself lying Jack down, slipping his mouth around the mans cock and sucking it with dedication, watching those pretty blue eyes turn to pools of lust. Oh he would spend a good long time sucking down on that beautiful prick, swaddling the balls with his tongue. And when Jack came (he would make damn sure Jack came) he would bundle up that wad of cum in his lips, tilt the man back, and kiss him. Let him taste his own sweet cum between their lips. 

Jesse jerked himself off to those thoughts, eyes rolling back in his skull as he pushed himself to enjoy this, to make this moment for himself and Jack together. His hips popped up and down off the bed, rubbing through a clenched fist and mewling into the air. He would lay Jack down on this bed and fuck him slowly, carefully, watching every expression travel across that perfect face. He'd push his cock deep and hold Jack's thighs open so he could watch the spread of the cock pushing and pulling through the hole. 

He ran through this, playing it over again and again into his head. He imagined and re-imagined what he would say and do to ensure Jack felt appreciated, adored for what they were sharing together. Oh he would be rough, just as rough as that man needed him to be. But there was never a reason good enough to forgo a little tender affection in the midst of a good hard fuck. 

He covered his mouth and came good. It shuddered up from his cum covered toes and poured over his calves, round up his knees and made his thighs turn to jelly. It shot out and left a white smearing trail over his sheets and hand. With his other hand, he clutched Jack's sock, feeling the slipper juice pool out all over him. “Don't you worry Jack.” he whispered to himself. “I know how ta keep secrets.”


End file.
